The Downsides of a One Bathroom Apartment
by dreams and fantasies
Summary: One shot. Prompt on Tumblr. Regina and Emma decide to take a shower together, and Mary Margaret arrives home a little sooner than planned. T plus, getting towards M in some parts


**Prompt: Regina and Emma are secretly dating. Right now they're at Mary Margaret's apartment (she's not due back for a few hours) they are extremely cute and fluffy and are cuddling/holding each other in the bedroom, Regina decides they should take a shower together..MM walks in on them.**

* * *

"I could get used to this"

"Mmmm…."

Emma Swan found herself incapable of speaking as she lay blissfully curled up with Regina on Emma's bed. The two of them were in various states of undress following their passionate make out session (during which Emma showed her deep appreciation for those tight pencil skirts the mayor loved so much), and she had never felt more relaxed. Mary Margaret was out with her class on a field trip all day, giving Emma the apartment to herself, which she and Regina took full advantage of. For reasons Emma couldn't seem to get her to divulge, Regina insisted on keeping their relationship a secret, despite the fact that they had been together for almost three months now. Because of this, an entire day together was a heaven Emma thought was never possible.

She clutched her lover closer, thankful that Regina let herself be the little spoon for once. The woman was so obsessed with control, and Emma lived for each day that Regina let go just a little bit, and let Emma love her.

She kissed the little spot behind Regina's ear and then moved her lips downward, humming when she reached the pulse point on her neck. Regina moaned, and turned around to face the blonde, clutching Emma's waist as she was lavished with kisses.

"Emma?" she asked, gasping as she felt a tongue flick over her belly button.

"Yes?"

"Dear I feel all sweaty and gross- we have been at this for hours now," Regina smirked, her mind flashing through every piece of furniture in the apartment she was bent over in her time since arriving this morning.

"Hmm, and what do you suppose we do about it?" Emma fluttered her hands over the top of Regina's skirt, hoping that the woman would shut up and let her do her work. Emma would never get enough of Regina, and nothing as small as perspiration was going to stop her from worshipping her body like it deserved.

"Well, I sure could use a shower…how about you join me?" Regina whispered in her most seductive voice, and Emma stopped in her tracks. Her mind was suddenly barraged with visuals of Regina naked; the two of them under the stream of water, and she only had one thought.

Why the hell hadn't they done that yet?

Emma slid back up Regina's body and responded, in between peppering her with short staccato kisses.

"I think (kiss) that is a very (kiss) good (kiss) idea."

Smiling, Regina tore her lips away and placed them on the blonde's ear, whispering "Well then let's get on with it."

That was all Emma needed to hear. She pulled Regina off the bed with her, and led them to the shower in the apartment's one bathroom (one of the downsides of living with a roommate). All the while, she was tearing at Regina's clothes while the brunette in turn did the same to Emma.

By the time they got to the shower every item had been discarded on the bathroom floor, and Emma relished in the feel of Regina's bare body against hers. She hurriedly yanked the handle of the faucet up, hating every second she had to wait before the two of them could enjoy each other. Finally the water was a perfect temperature and they both clumsily stumbled into the shower.

Mary Margaret walked into her apartment, sighing with relief as she kicked off her heels. As sad as she was to see the rain foil the children's fun in the park, she was happy to be home early to relax and perhaps enjoy a cup of hot cocoa.

Settling down the bag of groceries she had picked up, she heard the unmistakable sounds of the shower running. She fished out the bottle of shampoo and headed towards the bathroom to hand it off to Emma. As she approached the door she heard laughter but thought nothing of it, as Emma often sang and giggled her way through her shower each day. Smiling thinking about the girl she thought of more like a daughter than a roommate, she pushed open the door.

"Emma, here's some shamp-" Mary Margaret began, but stopped cold when she heard the sounds emanating from behind the curtain. Those moans and grunts didn't even sound human, and from the shuffling of feet and variety of voices, it was pretty clear that Emma wasn't in their alone.

Almost on autopilot, Mary Margaret set the bottle on the edge of the sink and slowly backed out of the room. It didn't seem like they were going to need _that _anytime soon. Looking around the apartment, she noticed a particular item that had escaped her sight when she first entered-a black lacy bra that Mary Margaret was sure wasn't Emma's (she certainly did Emma's laundry often enough) draped over an arm of the couch.

Mary Margaret took a few deep breaths while trying to piece together what she had just learned. Okay, so Emma was in the shower. With a woman. Doing… dirty things. Her brain couldn't even form the words. Mouth still agape, she picked up her purse and walked out of the apartment. Suddenly, the cocoa at Granny's seemed to be a _much_ more appealing option.

_Meanwhile…_

Emma shook her head, trying to force her brain to form coherent thoughts while under attack of the endless waves of pleasure and emotion she was receiving from Regina, who was currently doing wonderful things between her legs.

"Regina, did you-oohhh-did you hear…unf…something?"

"Nothing, dear," Regina purred, "just focus on me." And with that, Emma's brain shut down once and for all.

Much later, the pair emerged from the shower and wrapped themselves in fluffy towels, wonderfully sore and satisfied. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina and gave her a chaste kiss on her temple. "I love you baby," she said with a giant grin.

Regina simply smiled back and said "I love you, too" before nestling her head into the crook of Emma's neck. It had been so long since Regina had someone love her, and every time Emma said it Regina felt warm and happy and safe-three things missing for so much of her life. That was the reason she wanted to keep their relationship a secret-she couldn't stand the thought of people ruining what they had.

Suddenly Regina's eyes caught on a bottle of shampoo sitting on the sink, and she turned to Emma with a puzzled look on her face.

"Dear, was that bottle there before?" She asked.

"Honestly, the only thing I was paying attention to before was you," Emma responded, giving her girlfriend a squeeze. Regina was still curious, however, and when they left the bathroom and entered the main room of the apartment, she knew she wasn't just being paranoid. On the kitchen counter now sat a plastic grocery bag that most definitely had _not_ been there an hour ago.

Regina glanced at Emma and both their eyes widened. Mary Margaret. That must have been who Emma thought she heard right before she…oh no.

Both were silent for a few moments before Regina shrugged out of Emma's grasp and began walking toward her bedroom, unwrapping her towel from herself as she went. After a couple steps she turned back and looked at Emma, who still wore a shocked and slightly panicked expression.

"Are you coming, dear?" she asked, and Emma shook her head a few times before smiling and running after the brunette.

_Well, _Emma thought, _I guess I'm going to have tell Mary Margaret about us. _

* * *

**A/N: This one was a lot of fun to write! Please let me know through reviews what you think!**_  
_


End file.
